Tout va bien, Ace, je suis heureux maintenant
by Hibashira
Summary: Luffy ne va pas bien depuis la mort de son frère... Mais est-ce vraiment la seule raison? Surtout après deux ans et avoir retrouvé tous ses nakamas...
1. Zoro

Salut la compagnie !

Après quelques jours de réflexion intensive, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je ne pouvais pas laisser cette fic en plan. Cependant, en relisant les trois premiers chapitres, j'ai remarqué avec horreur qu'ils étaient... affreux x) Du coup, j'ai commencé à réécrire tout ça et comme je suis très bien avancée, je re-poste ici le chapitre 1. Le deuxième devrait suivre dans quelques jours (il est déjà prêt, mais je le garde un peu au chaud ;) ).

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un jour un lemon, j'en vois pas trop l'intérêt dans une fic comme celle-ci. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle sera très longue, peut-être six ou sept chapitres, pas plus.

**Disclaimer:** les persos ne sont point à moi, mais à Oda-sama !

**Note 1: **Même si je me relis plusieurs fois, des fautes m'échappent encore et toujours, désolée :S

**Note 2:** Comme c'est une focalisation _interne_ (la plupart du temps), ce sera du langage légèrement familier, je vois mal Zoro partir dans des grandes phrases sophistiquées, et Luffy encore moins ! xD

Enjoy !

* * *

Je regarde le soleil éclairer peu à peu la mer du nouveau monde. C'est moi qui était de garde cette nuit, et j'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Ça dure depuis deux, trois jours. J'ai beau faire deux fois plus d'exercices qu'avant, pas moyen de fermer l'oeil plus d'une heure. Evidemment, deux de mes nakamas semblent avoir tout pigé mais pas moi, bien entendu...

- Salut, Zoro.

Je frissonne au son de cette voix si douce mais en même temps qui force au respect. Normal, elle appartient à mon capitaine: Monkey D. Luffy.

- Salut, Luffy...  
Je réponds un peu embarrassé, penser que sa voix est « douce »? Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? J'vais vraiment pas bien moi en ce moment, trop de rhum, peut-être ? Nan, pas possible. J'en bois plus depuis une semaine, il n'y en a plus ce baka-cook en a pas racheté à la dernière île. Il sert vraiment à rien celui-là ! Enfin pour ce qui est de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardent pas, y a pas de soucis hein, ça il sait faire, surtout quand il est de mèche avec sa "Robin-chwaaaaaan".

- Zoro, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es bizarre hein en ce moment, en plus t'as bu tout l'rhum ! J'te préviens je veux pas d'un ivrogne comme second, ordre du capitaine ! s'écrie-t-il soudain, me surprenant un peu.

- Mais c'est ce cuistot de merde qui en a pas racheté, baka ! Ca fait une semaine que j'en bois plus une goutte !  
J'ai lancé ma réplique avec hargne en m'apprêtant à lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Juste avant l'impact, Luffy semble voir quelque chose par dessus mon épaule et se rue sur le côté, évitant inconsciement (et de justesse) mon poing. Ayant prit pas mal d'élan, je me retrouve finalement à manger l'herbe.

_Su-per._

- Hahahaha Marimo fait la vache maintenant ! explose de rire Sanji.

Et en plus c'est ce con là qui m'a vu ! Luffy a dû se sauver dans la cuisine en le voyant.

Je ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas me battre encore pour une stupidité, je veux juste rester… seul, comme d'habitude.

En rentrant dans ma salle de muscu (qui est aussi la vigie) j'avais l'intention de faire un peu des exercices, je n'en ai pas encore fait aujourd'hui, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais en regardant mes haltères et en imaginant mes 5000 pompes à faire, j'en ai encore moins envie. Je me prépare alors un thé (ça sonne tellement mal dans ma tête.) et vais m'asseoir avec une couverture au bord de ma fenêtre favorite.

Enfin, favorite, c'est vite dit. C'est juste que c'est celle qui donne sur l'avant du Sunny, et je m'y installe tout le temps, c'est plus logique pour voir les îles auxquelles on doit accoster, non ?

En plus elle est à gauche de la porte, comme ça quand mon très cher capitaine décide de se catapulter pour venir me dire de manger (ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent, étrangement.) il fini tout seul dans la fenêtre, sans moi pour le freiner. J'ai même pris l'habitude de la laisser toujours ouverte, comme ça il ne fait que traverser la pièce. A chaque fois que je le vois faire ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pas très gentil de ma part, je sais.

Le pire c'est qu'il recommence toujours la même chose ! Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de se catapulter un peu moins fort. Ou alors il essaie mais n'a pas encore trouvé le bon dosage de force. Et je doute qu'il y arrive un jour. Ah tiens, le voilà. Ah non c'est pas lui la porte s'ouvre calmement, pourtant il me semblait l'avoir entendu…

- Zoro, tu viens manger ?

- Heuuuu, Luffy, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre et t'es toujours dans la pièce, tracasse pas la fenêtre est ouverte hein, je lance sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien que le coeur n'y est absolument pas, ce que j'arrive à cacher à mon capitaine, bien entendu.

- C'est bon j'ai le droit d'être sérieux de temps en temps même si c'est pas pendant un combat, non ? se vexe Luffy.

Sa réponse me laisse bouche bée durant quelques instant

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas capitaine ? je demande finalement, une fois la surprise passée.

- Rien, ça va, excuse moi, se reprend-t-il en souriant. Dépèche-toi de venir manger, Sanji a fait des croissants et ils sont encore tout chauds.

Encore un peu secoué, je le suis finalement et me rend dans la cuisine.

En effet, le cuistot s'est lâché encore plus aujourd'hui, croissants et chocolats chauds, café, jus d'orange, tartines avec de la confiture faite maison, des céréales, et d'autres choses réservées exclusivement à ses déesses. Manque plus que le rhum, et tout y est !

Un vrai buffet qui donnerait envie de manger à n'importe qui. Sauf à moi et, devant ma mine limite nauséeuse, Sanji m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine derrière le comptoir, je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'a déjà fait entrer dans la réserve et a fermé la porte à clé derrière nous.

Je sens que les minutes vont être longues…

- Zoro, il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi, commence-t-il fermement.

C'est qu'il se permet de mener la conversation, celui-là ! Mais j'ai pas envie de riposter, alors je le laisse faire et réponds:

- A propos de quoi ? Mes problèmes me concernent MOI et je ne vois pas ce que TOI tu viens faire là dedans, je réplique le plus sèchement possible dans l'idée de lui retirer toute envie de me parler.

C'est loupé, apparemment.

- Parce que t'es pas le seul, Zoro, (hé, je rêve ou ça fait deux fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom ? D'accord, soyons sérieux.), tu vois pas que quelqu'un d'autre est dans la même situation que toi ?

Je fait mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Heu… Non, je vois pas, désolé. Mais comme toi et Robin avez l'air de tout savoir sur ce qu'il m'arrive tu vas m'éclairer, je suppose.

- Bordel Marimo (c'était trop beau que pour être vrai), réfléchis! T'as même pas remarqué que Luffy n'était plus le même ! Que t'aies pas remarqué qu'il ne mangeait plus comme avant, je peux comprendre vu que toi tu ne te présentes même plus aux repas, mais ne pas voir qu'il ne rigole plus avec la même sincérité qu'avant, qu'il ne dors presque plus, qu'il ne joue plus avec Usopp et Chopper, ça tu l'as pas remarqué, peut-être ? T'es son second, c'est toi qui le connaît mieux que nous tous, ici, et t'a même pas rem…

- Tu dis encore une fois « remarqué », et je t'éclate la gueule.

- … et tu n'as même pas _vu_ à quel point il avait changé ?

C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, Luffy avait beaucoup changé dans sa manière d'être avec nous, et son attitude ce matin me l'a confirmé. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi j'en suis responsable, ce qu'il a vécu lorsqu'on était séparé avait été terrible pour lui. Law n'en revenait pas lui même que Luffy ait survécu, il a dit lui-même qu'il l'avait opéré mais sans espoirs.

- Et qu'est-ce que je viens foutre là dedans ? Il a perdu son frère et a failli mourir il y a deux ans maintenant, c'est normal. Même s'il a récupéré les pouvoirs de Ace et que de cette manière il vit encore à travers lui, il est bel et bien mort, faut pas l'oublier.

- Et comment tu expliques que ça a commencé il y a une semaine ? Quand il nous a retrouvé il a dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, on a été là pour lui, pendant une semaine il pleurait à chaque fois qu'il était ou se pensait seul, il était encore très faible physiquement, puis il a repris le dessus, il a fait le deuil. Puis ça s'est passé il y a deux dans ! Luffy a un mental d'acier, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant ça. Zoro, c'est à cause de _toi_ qu'il n'est pas bien. Et toi à cause de _lui._

- A cause de moi ? et a cause de lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu divagues complètement, ma parole !

Je dis ça, mais au fond de moi, en disant cela, je sais qu'il a trouvé la cause de ce qu'il m'arrive, et ça m'énerve au plus haut point car je ne vois pas comment me sortir de cette situation, je ne me comprends déjà pas moi-même. À bout, je me laisse glisser le long du mur pour finalement m'asseoir par terre, les genoux repliés sur moi même.

J'ose même pas imaginer à quel point je dois faire pitié comme ça, mais je m'en fous, et le cuistot de merde aussi. On reste comme ça un long moment; lui debout, m'observant, cherchant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Et moi, essayant de comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je fini par lâcher un long soupir de… de lassitude, c'est le cas de le dire.

- Zoro, tu ne t'es jamais dis que la complicité qu'il y avait entre vous deux était un peu… comment dire… trop forte ? dit Sanji en s'asseyant à côté de moi, voyant à quel point je suis paumé. C'est Robin qui me l'a fait remarquer au début, c'est vrai que moi aussi ça m'avait frappé, vous vous connaissiez depuis pas énormément de temps quand je suis arrivé, et pourtant j'avais toujours ce sentiment d'être hors du duo que vous formiez déjà tout les deux. Regarde à Water Seven, si t'avais pas été là, il aurait craqué et on n'en serait pas arrivé là aujourd'hui, à Thriller Bark, celui qui le sauve encore une fois c'est toi, on risque tous notre vie pour lui et pour son rêve, il passe avant toute chose, mais toi tu étais résigné à mourir pour lui, pour le protéger, t'as toujours été dans son ombre, Zoro. Mais sans toi il n'aurait jamais été encore là maintenant. Quand Kuma t'a fais disparaître, j'ai compris que c'était fini, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé et sans ta présence il n'avait plus la force nécessaire à ce combat.  
« En un seul regard vous vous comprenez, poursuit-il. T'as ça avec personne d'autre Zoro, et lui c'est pareil, tu verrais comme il s'inquiète pour toi quand tu viens pas manger ! Si on était pas là pour le rassurer et lui dire de te laisser tranquille il te lâcherait plus, crois moi bien. Vous vous faites confiance mais regarde au fond de toi, quand tu m'as parlé de la mort de son frère t'avais quand même une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, je serais prêt à parier qu'en disant ça tu essayais de te convaincre toi même… Alors, sois honnête Marimo, que ressens-tu pour notre capitaine ? Avoue-le à toi-même et n'aie pas peur d'être déçu, sa vie est avec toi, il l'a déjà compris, Robin lui a parlé hier et il lui a dit trop de choses dans ce sens pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.

- Mais on est des mecs Sanji !

- Pfff ! s'exclame-t-il. Et alors ? On est des pirates, non ? Alors on s'en fou !

Je dois bien avouer qu'il a raison sur toute la ligne, et admettre aussi que je suis tombé tout simplement amoureux de mon capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy, et ce dès notre première rencontre. Il a toujours été là et me comprend mieux que personne. Quand je suis pas bien, c'est lui qui est là, discrètement mais je peux toujours compter sur lui.

Lorsque j'avais pleuré à l'anniversaire de la mort de Kuina, c'est lui qui avait été là et qui était resté toute la nuit assis à côté de moi sur le pont du Merry. Et il ne s'était même pas endormi, en plus ! Il était resté là, la tête sur mon épaule, m'écoutant quand je parlais (parfois de choses incohérentes), mais il m'écoutait en silence en me regardant comme si il me comprennait et faisait de moi la personne la plus importante au monde, sans avoir pitié de moi.

Et c'est maintenant que je réalise comme il m'est indispensable ! Non mais quel con tu fais, Roronoa Zoro ! T'es même pas foutu de voir l'évidence juste sous tes yeux ! Je me prends la tête entre les mains et grogne, réfléchir autant m'a donné mal la tête.

- Il n'osera rien faire en premier, à toi de lui faire comprendre que toi aussi tu l'aimes, me dit Sanji en se levant et me donnant une tape sur l'épaule, mettant un terme à la conversation.

Il sort de la réserve, me laissant seul. Je reste là, sans bouger, pendant cinq, dix minutes. Peut-être même plus, je n'en sais rien. Le cuistot a fait le plus dur en m'ouvrant les yeux par rapport à mes… mes sentiments (j'aurais jamais cru penser comme ça un jour.), le faire comprendre à Luffy et lui dire que je _l'aime_, bien que c'est réciproque, va être -je le sens comme l'enclume sur mon dos quand je fais mes pompes- tout aussi compliqué si pas plus…

Je retourne finalement dans ma chambre en sortant par la « Suuuper trappe secrète de Franky », j'ai vraiment pas envie de sentir les regards curieux de mes nakamas sur moi, et encore moins d'avoir à répondre à leurs questions déplacées. Baka-cook aura trouvé une explication plausible à leur fournir, de toute manière.

Je songe à comment faire comprendre à Luffy ce qu'il voudrait simplement entendre. Mais je me vois mal venir me planter devant lui et lui dire « Luffy, je t'aime ». J'ai ma fierté, quand même !

Tout à mes pensées, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et fini par m'endormir enfin, un sourire que je qualifierais de parfaitement débile et presque niais aux lèvres.

* * *

Alors ? C'est quand même un peu mieux comme ça, non ?

A plush !


	2. Luffy

Hey !

Voici le second chapitre, posté très tard, je suis désolée x) Quelques soucis m'ont un peu empêcher de mener la suite de cette histoire à bien, du coup je ne pouvais pas non plus poster ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit prêt depuis longtemps !

**Disclaimer:** Oda-sama !

Enjoy !

* * *

Ace me manque, Sabo me manque, je suis seul maintenant.

Le dernier survivant de notre bande.

Je me souviens du jour où c'est arrivé, pour Sabo. Lorsque je dormais, Ace a pleuré pendant des heures face à l'océan, se maudissant d'avoir ne serait-ce que supposé que Sabo pouvait être heureux dans sa putain de famille noble. À cause d'eux, ce connard de tenryubito l'avait tué sous prétexte qu'il le dérangeait. Et ce gars n'était autre que celui qui avait failli abattre Hachi ! J'aurais vraiment dû le buter, je me suis toujours promis de jamais regretter mes gestes, pourtant.

« Ne, Ace? Tu penses pas que je devrais le retrouver et lui régler son compte à ce "Saint Charles" ? Saint Charles de mes deux, oui !

Oui, je tape la causette à mon frère décédé. Et le pire...

_Luffy, ne sois pas grossier !_

C'est qu'il me répond.

Il me parle comme ça depuis plus ou moins cinq mois, lorsque j'ai trouvé et mangé son fruit du démon. J'en ai encore parlé à personne. De mon frère, s'entend, j'ai pas envire de passer pour plus cinglé que je ne le suis. Puis je reste relativement lucide, j'ai juste trouvé cette hallucination -oui, je connais ce mot- comme échappatoire à ce désespoir et cette angoisse qui m'envahissent lorsque je suis seul le soir.

Et, bizarrement, même si je sais que ce n'est pas normal, j'en suis heureux.

_Tu utilises les grands mots, petit frère. Tu vas te faire philosophe, j'le sens._

Ai-je omis de préciser que mon frère possède un humour débordant dans ma tête ?

_Hé, même quand j'étais vivant j'en avais un !_

« Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu.

_Méchant !_

« Débile !

_Sans coeur !_

« Crétin.

_Enfoiré !_

« Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Et j'suis censé répondre quoi à ça ?_

« Tu fermes ton clapet.

_Okééééééééé ! C'est officiel, je boude._

« Comme tu veux.

_…_

« …

_…_

« …

_Super la convers_.

« Primo, t'es censé bouder. Et deusio, je réfléchis.

_Je le s- Ah bon, tu sais faire ça, toi ?_

« Urusai !

_Ok, ok. Mais je tiens tout de même à te signaler que, étant donné que je suis dans ta tête, je sais PARFAITEMENT ce qui te tracasse ! Et je savais aussi PARFAITEMENT que tu réfléchissais._

« Ace ?

_Oui, mon petit frère adoré que j'aime de tout mon coeur ?_

« Merde.

_Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Je me dévoue -un peu maladroitement, certes- pour t'aider, et toi tu me dis merde ! Non mais j'vous jure ! Même pas foutu d'être reconnaissant envers ceux qui veulent leur bien ! Ces pirates, de nos jours ! Enfin, en même temps, dans ce cas précis, je dirait non pas pirates, mais gamins ! Franchement tu vas attendre combien de temps avant de lui dire ?_

« Looooooooongtemps je pense.

_Et pourquoi cela ?_

« Parce que je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit réciproque.

_T'en sauras rien tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé._

« Je sais.

_Va le trouver et dit lui, non d'une pipe !_ (excusez son langage) _D'ailleurs je propose un plan suuuper bien pensé et suuuper bien planifié. D'ailleurs, admire un peu ma logique: un plan planifié ! N'est-ce pas suuuuuuuuuuperbement logique ?_

« Arrête j'ai l'impression d'entendre Franky.

_Ne m'insulte pas !_

« Ce n'était pas une insulte.

_Ben pour moi bien ! Bon tu vas écouter mon plan oui ou merde ?_

« Merde.

_Mais…_

« Bonne nuit Ace.

_Ouais… Comme si t'allais dormir, baka !_

Je me retourne dans mon lit et tire les couvertures sur moi. Comme Ace me l'a très bien fait remarquer: j'ai pas sommeil, comme d'hab.

Je reste encore un moment à penser et réfléchir -seul, mon frère râle dans un coin de ma tête- à propos d'un certain Roronoa Zoro, mon second et aussi le futur meilleur bretteur au monde, il ne lui reste plus qu'à battre Mihawk et ce sera chose faite pour lui.

_T'as oublié de dire que c'était l'homme de ta vie._

Mon frère a toujours eut l'art de faire des remarques déplaisantes.

« Ace, la ferme !

Il se remet à bouder. Mais il a raison. Dès notre première rencontre je suis tombé amoureux de Zoro, j'ai mis énormément de temps à me l'avouer -déjà, piger qu'on est gay, c'est pas facile-, et surtout à le comprendre, mais Robin m'y a aidé et maintenant je suis certain de mes sentiments pour lui.

Ça me ronge au plus profond de mon être. Le voir tous les jours, avoir des pensées autres qu'amicales envers lui et savoir que ces sentiments ne seront jamais partagés, ça rend la vie dure.

Finalement, après une heure, je décide de sortir prendre un peu l'air; c'est Usopp qui est de garde aujourd'hui et il sera ravi que je le remplace, s'il ne dort pas déjà.

Je descends sur le pont et le vois emmitouflé dans une couverture, je l'imagine sans problème en train de claquer des dents. C'est vrai que ça caille, paraît on passe à coté d'une île hivernale. D'après les calculs de Nami, d'ici deux-trois jours on devrait retrouver un temps plus chaud mais n'empêche que maintenant, ça caille.

- Usopp, va dormir je prends le relais, je dis en m'approchant.

- Luffy … ?

- Zoro ! Que- Que fais-tu là, c'est pas Usopp qui est de garde cette nuit ?

- Si. Mais j'arrivais plus à dormir, alors j'suis venu le remplacer. Et on dirait que t'as le même problème que moi, murmure mon second comme pour lui même.

Logique qu'il n'arrive plus à dormir ! On ne l'a pas vu de la journée, c'est pas comme si il avait fait ses siestes quotidiennes. Une pluie de boulets de canon ne l'aurait pas réveillé tellement il s'était endormi profondément aujourd'hui !

- Heuu… ben… je retourne dans ma chambre alors ! je répond un peu embarrassé.

Pourquoi mon coeur s'est mis à battre plus fort, d'un coup ? Et pourquoi je n'ai plus froid, d'un coup ?

_Tu te répètes avec tes "D'un coup", Lu._

« Ace, c'est pas le moment !

_OK, considère que jusque demain midi, je boude. Ca te va ?_

« Merci.

_Pas de quoi._

Reprenons…

« Lorsqu'on est amoureux, on ressent plein de choses que l'on ne comprend pas au début, mais qui se révèlent être très agréables. » m'avait expliqué Robin.

Je suppose que c'est ce dont elle parlait…

- Non reste, autant se tenir compagnie, tant qu'à faire.

- D'accord ! Je vais chercher un manteau, j'arrive.

J'ai tenté de répondre avec mon ton habituel, mais même moi je me rend compte que je n'ai pas du tout été convainquant.

Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être content qu'il me propose de rester avec lui, je vais donc chercher un manteau et reviens m'assoir à côté de mon second.

Pendant deux bonnes heures, on parle de nos nakamas, de leurs aventures respectives, et je me rends compte que Sanji est beaucoup remonté dans l'estime de Zoro. Avant, même si ils auraient risqué leur vie l'un pour l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter plus de dix minutes lors des voyages en mer.

- Il me semble que tu supportes mieux Sanji qu'avant, je remarque sur le ton de la conversation.

- Nan, c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, et qu'il est le seul qui soit vraiment susceptible de m'aider. Je lui en veux à mort d'avoir oublié d'acheter du rhum à la dernière île, il mériterait que je le coupe en rondelles !

En entendant la première phrase, mon coeur loupe un battement. Avant, c'était à moi qu'il parlait de ses problèmes ! Depuis quand je ne suis plus celui à qui il dit tout ?

Bon, d'accord, j'ai fait pareil en allant trouver Robin, mais ça le concernait _lui_ ! J'allais pas venir lui dire « Hé, Zoro. Je ressens des choses étranges lorsque je vois une personne et je sais pas ce que c'est. Et cette personne, c'est toi. Bizarre hein ? » Non, franchement, ça l'aurait vraiment mais alors là VRAIMENT pas fait.

Je frissonne. Zoro tourne sa tête vers moi et remarque ma mine déconfite. Il se mord la lèvre, semblant hésiter puis finalement, il se jette à l'eau (Pas pour de vrai, hein!).

Il se redresse, m'attrape par la taille et m'attire vers lui. Le temps que je réagisse, ses bras m'emprisonnent et la couverture nous recouvre tous les deux.

Je me retrouve donc dans les bras de mon second, à me demander pourquoi j'ai envie de le gifler mais aussi de l'embrasser ( Je me souvient soudain que Robin a dit que ce sont des choses qu'on a envie de faire quand on est amoureux )

- T'as froid, j'vais pas te laisser comme ça alors qu'avec la couverture j'ai bien chaud, réplique-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur. Tu peux rester, ça ne me gêne pas, rajoute-t-il en voyant que je m'apprête à trouver une excuse pour me dégager. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ce type.

Je me laisse finalement aller dans ces bras si chauds et pose la tête sur l'épaule de mon second, on reste comme ça, sans rien dire, profitant juste de ce moment.

Il commence doucement à neiger et un coup de vent glacial nous ramène à notre bon souvenir. Zoro se lève et… me porte ? Oui, c'est bien ça, il me porte comme un bébé, me dit de bien me tenir et de pas laisser tomber la couverture avant de commencer à monter vers la vigie.

Je n'ose rien dire et passe les jambes autour de son bassin. Je rougis violemment à ce contact, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Encore bien que j'ai la tête contre son épaule et qu'il ne vois pas mon visage virer au rouge écrevisse !

Ah, zut, j'ai faim.

Nous arrivons finalement en haut et Zoro me pose par terre.

- Assieds toi, je vais faire un feu, me dit-il pour me secouer un peu, depuis qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras, mon cerveau s'est quelque peu déconnecté. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Je me remue finalement et vais donc m'installer à sa place favorite (oui oui je l'avais remarqué) après avoir été fermer la fenêtre face à la porte qui était restée grande ouverte. Je regarde la neige tomber doucement, songeur, pourquoi il est si attentionné et si… doux… avec moi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car je sens mon second venir s'installer à mes côtés et me reprendre dans ses bras, la couverture nous recouvrant toujours. Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'un regard quelque peu perdu, mais aussi heureux, bien que j'essaye de ne pas le montrer.

Il me regarde à son tour et passe une main derrière ma nuque. Nos yeux ne se lâchent plus. Il approche son visage du miens doucement, tout doucement. Je me laisse faire, incapable du moindre mouvement. (Pourquoi il fait si chaud, d'un coup ?)

Pour finir il est tellement proche que je peux sentir nos souffles se mélanger. Mais soudain, il se redresse, relève sa tête et pose la mienne sur son torse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu, mais il resserre son étreinte sur moi, comme pour être certain que je ne m'échapperai pas.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et soupire. Il me murmure un « Dors maintenant. » et je me laisse bercer par ces bras si puissants et si sécurisants que sont ceux de mon second.


	3. Zoro, le deuxième

Bonsoiiiiiiiiir tout le monde !

Je sais, c'est un mini chapitre, me tapez pas ! T.T Je ne sais cependant en écrire des plus grands, car écrire un long chapitre avec Zoro comme narrateur... Disons que j'ai connu plus bavard x) Mais ! Le prochain est déjà en route ! Donc, pas de panique, il ne saurait tarder outre mesure :D

**Disclaimer:** Oda-sama !

Enjoy !

* * *

Je mérite la médaille de la stupidité, ou du mec le plus dégonflé de la terre. Au choix.

Devant n'importe quel ennemi, Je n'ai jamais peur, et devant mon capitaine, j'ai la trouille. Je deviens complètement fou ! Il n'attendais que ça, que je l'embrasse enfin, et j'ai rien fait. Sanji va être furieux quand Robin va le lui apprendre.

Faudra que je lui dise qu'elle n'est pas très discrète avec ses paires d'yeux, un de ces jours…

Tout à mon maudissage intérieur, je ne remarque pas ma main distraitement perdue dans les cheveux de jais de Luffy. Je fini par m'en rendre compte et suspend un instant mon geste, puis fini par continuer. Il dors, après tout. Puis je pense que le fait qu'il soit dans mes bras est suffisament explicite pour que ce genre de geste devienne naturel au fil du temps, de toute façon.

* * *

**_Quelques instants plus tard, dans la cabine de Sanji._**

- Cook-san, réveille-toi !

- Robin-chan ? Quéquispasse ? marmone le cuisinier d'une voix endormie.

- Viens voir.

Sanji se lève et enfile une grosse veste sur son tee-shirt, trop groggy que pour avoir le courage de changer de pantalon. Il enfile ses chaussons au passage et suis la jeune femme hors de la cabine.

L'historienne l'emmène sur le pont et lève les yeux vers la vigie. Suivant son regard, le jeune homme remarque la lueur dansante d'un feu à travers les vitres.

- Luffy est avec lui ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, et il est même dans ses bras.

- Ah…

_Ma conversation a peut-être servis à quelque chose, finalement_. pense-t-il avec un regain d'optimisme.

Étrangement, Sanji n'a pas parlé de l'épisode de la réserve à la jeune femme, et celle-ci s'attendait tellement à ce qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de les écouter. Bien que surprise au début, elle n'avait rien dit quand à son silence. Se disant très justement qu'il avait sans doute un bonne raison. Ces deux années l'avaient beaucoup changé, au fond, il était beaucoup plus réfléchi qu'avant.

- Tu veux monter voir ? demande-t-elle en voyant l'air songeur du cuisinier.

- Ouaip.

Ni une, ni deux, elle fait pousser des bras et les fait monter tous les deux.

- Bordel…

C'est tout ce que Sanji trouve à dire en voyant son capitaine lové dans les bras du Marimo.

Même si il est fier d'avoir fait son petit effet ce matin, il ne manque pas de remarquer le regard soucieux de Zoro. Il tourne des yeux interrogateurs vers Robin, qui lui fait signe de redescendre.

Une fois dans la cuisine, le cuistot prépare deux tasses de café et en tend une à la jeune femme instalée sur une chaise haute du comptoir. Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Robin prend la parole.

- Il a failli l'embrasser.

- Mais … ?

- Il ne l'a pas fait, Cook-san, il a eu peur.

- Mais quel con ! Et Luffy ?

- Senchou-san n'attendait que cela, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était quelque peu indécis.

- Bon, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois, cet imbécile !

Il sont coupés dans leur conversation par l'arrivée de Nami en pygama.

- Nami-san ! Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Heuu… Non, pas trop, répond la navigatrice un peu étonnée par le ton relativement indifférend de Sanji.

- Un café ?

- Chocolat chaud, merci. Je peux savoir quelle est la raison de cette réunion clandestine ? Et aussi quelle est la raison pour laquelle je n'y ait pas été conviée ?

- Nami-san, c'est relativement compliqué.

- J'ai toute la nuit pour en connaître les moindres détails.

Robin, devinant aisément que Sanji n'oserait dire quoi que ce soit, malgré le fait que ce soit Nami qui le lui ait demandé, décide de donner elle-même une version acceptable de la situation. Cependant, connaissant Nami, elle se doute que la jeune femme ira mettre son grain de sel dans la sauce. Mais le mal est fait, ils ne peuvent garder la situation vraiment secrète plus longtemps.

- Eh bien, depuis quelques temps, Luffy et Zoro se tournaient autour, et ce soir, un peu grâce à nous, Luffy est allé trouvé Zoro et pour le moment Senchou-san est en train de dormir dans les bras de son second.

Un instant de flottement suit ces explications rapides.

- C'est tout ?

- La seule chose, c'est que Marimo flippe comme un gamin, sinon ça roule, termine Sanji d'un ton faussement nonchalant avant de boire une gorgée.

- Mais il faut monter un plan ! Et les faire coucher ensemble ! s'exclame la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants.

Robin et Sanji s'échangent un regard désolé, la dernière chose qu'il faut, c'est que Nami monte un plan douteux juste pour pouvoir se rincer l'oeil en temps voulu.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, la jeune femme se lance.

- Bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire…

* * *

La tête appuyée sur la vitre, je continue de maudire ma réaction de cette nuit lorsque je sens mon capitaine bouger légèrement. Je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas ronflé comme il en a l'habitude, je ne l'ai même pas entendu respirer fort une seule fois.

Luffy relève légèrement la tête en marmonant et baille largement sans pour autant chercher à se libérer de mon emprise.

- J'ai vachement bien dormi ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Ça faisait longtemps.

- Longtemps ?

- Ouais, compliqué, commente-t-il simplement, me signifiant par la même occasion qu'il ne veut pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Il repose sa tête sur mon torse et nous restons un moment silencieux, contemplant le soleil levant.

- C'est mon frère… lache-t-il finalement, comme par besoin de se confier, ne serais-ce que par bribes.

À cela, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je me contente donc de simplement resserrer mes bras autour de ses épaules.

- Au fait, je suis désolé, pour hier.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il innocement.

- Ben je…

Son sourire espiègle que je devine légèrement m'arrête dans ma tentative d'explication. Il a parfaitement compris, il me fait juste comprendre qu'il n'en a rien à faire, qu'il est content de ce qu'il a. Il se lève quelques instants, me laissant croire qu'il va partir. Mais non, il s'étire juste un peu, boit quelques goulées (à son stade, ce ne sont même plus des gorgées) d'eau et revient s'installer près de moi.

Je suis tellement bien que je ne songe même pas à ratrapper ma précédente stupidité. L'avoir dans mes bras me suffit amplement.

- Zoro, tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis content !

Cette simple phrase m'arrache un petit rire, il m'avait tellement donné l'impression de ne plus l'avoir été totalement depuis qu'on s'était retrouvé. Quelques coups tapés à la porte nous sortent de notre bulle. Luffy retourne la tête vers la source du bruit mais ne fait aucun geste pour se dégager, ce que je ne manque pas de remarquer avec un certain contentement.

- Qui c'est ?

- Sanji.

- Entre, répond Luffy à ma place.

Le cuistot ne paraît même pas surpris d'entendre la voix du capitaine. Alors comme ça, Robin l'a mis dans la confidence ? Et dire que je ne suis même pas étonné. Un léger sourire vient éclairer son visage de pervers lorsqu'il voit Luffy vautré en partie sur moi. Il est à peine fier de lui, ce con.

- Les gars, vous êtes dans la merde.

Les yeux de merlan fris de Luffy et mon regard assassin l'incitent à continuer.

- Eh bien, Robin vous a observé, cette nuit.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est pas un drame, je marmonne.

Le capitaine, qui semble ne rien piger, se contente de se taire.

- Sauf que… Nami est au courant.

- Nami est QUOI ?

- Bah, heu… C'est que…

Eh merde, je vais le tuer.

- Lu', je dois causer à ce débile, tu veux pas déjà aller dévaliser la cuisine ?

- Meshi ! s'écrie-t-il.

C'est fou comme son cerveau réagit vite lorsqu'il s'agit de bouffe...

Ni une, ni deux, il se catapulte directement hors de la vigie.

- Et ne cassez pas tout en vous battant hein, ordre du capitaine ! lance-t-il du pont.

Il vient par la même occasion de réveiller tout le monde…

Je reporte mon attention sur l'imbécile de service, l'invitant silencieusement à me présenter un rapport détaillé de la situation que je devine critique.

- Bon, écoute, j'ai promis de rien dire, mais la situation est très critique (Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?). Quand au capitaine, je sais pas si tu veux qu'il le sache ou non.

- On verra. Alors ?

Je sens que je vais pas apprécier ce que je vais entendre.

- Eh bien, Nami nous a surpris lorsque je discutais de ton cas avec Robin cette nuit. Évidement, elle a tenu à être mise au courant, ce que Robin a fait, moi j'ai rien dit ! se justifie-t-il précipitemment.

Je vais finir par croire qu'il a peur de moi sur ce coup-ci. Non seulement il trahit les filles en venant me trouver, mais en plus il me fait croire qu'il a peur de moi. C'est un jour à marquer d'une croix dans le calendrier, ma parole !

- Nami, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est se rincer l'oeil lorsque vous passerez aux choses sérieuses. Et Robin, ben c'est pareil, même si elle le dit pas, son intéret pour le concept des caméras en est une belle preuve.

- Des _quoi_ ?

J'espère avoir mal entendu.

- T'as bien entendu (Et merde !), elles veulent faire installer des caméras pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

- Je. Vais. Les. Tuer.

- Je pense pas que Luffy serait content. Mais je suis d'avis que ça ne fait pas partie de leurs meilleures idées.

Okay, non seulement il les trahi, mais en plus il n'approuve pas leur plan pervers. Mais… une petite minute !

- Et tu leur as rien dit lorsqu'elles en ont parlé ? je demande d'un air suspicieux.

- Oh si, j'ai proposé de voir où on pouvait les installer pour avoir le meilleur angle de v…

- DÉGAGE !

Il faut croire que mon aura est devenue presque destructrice, car il prend la pourdre d'escampette sans demander son reste. Je retire mon tee-shirt en vitesse et attrape mes haltères avant que mon envie d'aller le découper avant de le faire frire prenne le pas sur le peu de raison qu'il me reste. J'aurai peut-être le temps de me calmer avant d'aller manger.


End file.
